James Amber's Office
James Amber's Office is the office of the district attorney James Amber. It is an explorable location in Episode 3 of Before the Storm. See here for the SMS messages. Overview The interior of the office is similar to that of the other rooms in the house; it has a rustic touch, a couple of windows, a desk with drawers and a computer on it, bookcases and a lot of evidence files. There is a snow dome and a "Best Dad" statue among them. Several diplomas or certificates are displayed on the walls. To the right of the door, a map with crime suspects and investigation files is visible. The door and the windows are equipped with an alarm. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Chloe Price is sent to the office by Rachel Amber to obtain information about Sera Gearhardt. She enters the office by disarming the alarm with the security code (0722) Rachel told her. The SMS notification sound is heard from inside of a locked drawer. Chloe eventually finds the key inside the "Best Dad" statue and uncovers James' phone and Sera's letters to James, as well as the checks that were sent to Sera and returned back later. Those revealed that James has been secretly talking to Damon Merrick and that Sera is currently held hostage by Damon. Chloe sends a few messages to Damon from the phone, and Damon demands that the evidence against him be destroyed. Chloe obliges, and Damon then asks James to reveal the snitch. Chloe has the option to accuse either the t-shirt vendor, the bouncer, the skeevy guy, or Frank Bowers. Accuse the vendor= Accuse the vendor If Chloe guessed the evidence correctly, Damon will believe her right away and states he would never have thought that. If Chloe took a picture of the wrong object, Damon doubts her and she has to provide more evidence against Gerald. If Chloe examined Gerald's file before going to the board, she can mention the plea agreement formed by him earlier, causing Damon to believe Chloe. Otherwise, she will have to accuse someone else. |-|Accuse the skeevy guy= Accuse the skeevy guy If Chloe guessed the evidence correctly, Damon will believe her right away and states he barely knows the guy. If Chloe took a picture of the wrong object, Damon doubts her and she has to provide more evidence. If Chloe examined Sheldon's file before going to the board, she can mention his meetings with a parole officer, and Damon believes her; otherwise, she will have to accuse someone else. |-|Accuse the bouncer= Accuse the bouncer Damon will believe Chloe and say that he can't wait to take care of the bouncer. |-|Accuse Frank= Accuse Frank Damon will reply that he has known Frank for most of his life and there is no way for Frank to be snitching. Chloe has to accuse someone else. Damon then says that the only thing left is their hand-off, and asks James to show him the money taken from him by the police earlier. Chloe finds the money behind some books and sends Damon a picture. Damon responds with a photo of Sera tied to a chair, and Chloe nervously asks him to keep her safe until she arrives at the mill. As she is about to exit the Amber house, Eliot enters the office and demands an explanation from her. Chloe's attempts to get past him are unsuccessful, and Eliot insists on Rachel being a bad influence on Chloe, while he is the one who cares. If Chloe tries to calm him, he will break the snow globe, if Chloe tries to walk past him, he will shove her back and the only option left is to call for help. Chloe grabs the phone, dials 911 and obscures it from Eliot's view, starting a backtalk challenge. Chloe wins the backtalk= Chloe wins the backtalk Eliot appreciates that Chloe finally listened to him and opened her eyes. He hugs Chloe against her will, only to be interrupted by the sounds of the police. He tells Chloe that he will talk to them and accidentally sets off the alarm; Chloe grabs the money and runs away, her next destination being the old mill. |-|Chloe loses the backtalk= Chloe loses the backtalk Eliot notices something strange in the way Chloe is acting and sees the phone behind her. He becomes angry and calls her a "bitch". Chloe grabs the "Best Dad" award from a nearby shelf and breaks a window, setting off the alarm. She then suggests that Eliot better run away as the police may arrive at any minute, to which Eliot obliges. Chloe grabs the money and runs outside, her next destination being the old mill. Optional Graffiti * Chloe can draw a graffiti on the left drawer of the desk. Interactions * *She can look at Damon's crime report. *She can open a drawer of a file cabinet. ** ** * * * * * *She can open the left drawer in the main desk. * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** *She can burn the glove in the waste basket. '''(required) After burning the glove, * * * * * * * * After successfully accusing someone, * * Trivia * The code to the office is Rachel's birthday (07/22). * The "Best Dad" award bears a lot of resemblance to the . * One of the original inspirations for Arcadia Bay's design, , is mentioned in a letter to James. *The email service where James receives the email from Sera is called "Idol Mail", referencing the brand "Idol Minds" that Deck Nine Games did business under until 2017. Gallery Screenshots ChloePuttingCode.jpg|Chloe inputs the code to the office. 20180216175511_1.jpg|Evidence files. JamesBoard.jpg|Investigation board. 20180216174957 1.jpg|Chloe opening the box inside the locked drawer. 20180216180249_1.jpg|Chloe talking to Eliot. 20180216180952 1.jpg|The window alarm. Files jamesoffice-serviceaward.png|Service Award. jamesoffice-serachecks.png|Checks for Sera. jamesoffice-damonreport.png|Incident Report about Damon. jamesoffice-bulletevidence.png|Bullet casings. jamesoffice-knifeevidence.png|Knife from the mill. jamesoffice-glovesevidence.png|Damon's gloves. jamesoffice-legalletter.png|Letter from a court service to James. jamesoffice-seraletter.png|Letter from James to Sera. jamesoffice-seratorachel1.png|Letter from Sera to Rachel. jamesoffice-seratorachel2.png|Letter from Sera to Rachel. jamesoffice-seratorachel3.png|Letter from Sera to Rachel. jamesoffice-sheldonfile.png|Sheldon's file. jamesoffice-vendorfile.png|T-shirt vendor's file. jamesoffice-frankfile.png|Frank's file. E3 s05 sheldonposter.tex result.png|Sheldon's photo. Gerald_JPhoto.png|T-shirt vendor's photo. Frank_JPhoto.png|Frank's photo. Rodney_JPhoto.png|Rodney's photo. pt-br:Escritório do James Amber ru:Кабинет Джеймса Эмбера Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Amber Family Category:Locations Category:Before the Storm Category:Optional Graffiti Location